


Coming Home

by letssleepin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Short, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letssleepin/pseuds/letssleepin
Summary: After the tour, Dan and Phil are more than glad to be home - they're happy.





	Coming Home

Dan practically throws open the door to their flat. The door bangs on the wall, but he doesn’t stop to check for damage. He never does, which leaves Phil to titter over the dents accumulated over time.

“A fucking world tour and still the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do is climb these fucking stairs,” Dan grumbles, fingers white knuckled on his suitcase handle.

“The hardest, huh?” Phil is panting from dragging his bag, but he still manages to waggle his eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up.” Dan smiles softly and shoves him a little. “That was just bad.”

Phil chuckles, but doesn’t respond. He lifts his suitcase and begins the climb instead. Dan follows like a lost puppy.

What feels like an hour later, the luggage is safely in their room – unpacked, of course.

Dan collapses onto the sofa in the living room as Phil putters to the kitchen to make some coffee. Dan tips his head back and smiles at the ceiling. He can feel the soft material of the couch soft on his neck and his spine curving just so to fit his sofa crease.

Phil enters, coffee being sipped like the answer to the happiest life is at the bottom, but he already has the happiest life, so there’s no rush. “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” Dan continues to smile.

Phil plops down next to him, coffee sloshing dangerously close to the rim of the cup. “Are you happy to be home?”

Dan head turns, cheek pillowed on the couch and Phil thinks that he finally understands what all those people on the internet mean when they say “heart eyes.” He wants to take a picture and his fingers twitch, but he doesn’t want to look away, so he just captures the moment and tucks it somewhere deep in his heart. 

“Am I happy to be home?” he scoffs, but Phil knows that he doesn’t mean it meanly. “What kind of question is that?” His arms snake around Phil’s middle and he tucks his knees up onto the sofa. “Of course I’m happy to be home. I’m happy to be home here with you. I’m happy that our house is a home. I’m happy that we just finished our second world tour. I’m happy that we can afford to buy me fucking Gucci pajamas.” He presses his face to Phil’s arm. This time his voice is softer. “Of course I’m happy.”

Phil smiles softly, even though Dan can’t see him. He doesn’t say anything at first, but he begins to stroke Dan’s hair, gently letting his fingers comb out the curls. 

“I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing dip and pip fic so it's a little rough. It's also really short because I wanted to write something before I went to bed. I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
